Dirty Little Secrets
by SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns
Summary: HIATUS DUE TO COMPUTER PROBLEMS:Fang has Dirty Little Secrets that he doesn’t want out… Max and Iggy have dirty little secrets as well…now that Angel is older she thinks it’s time to put something in action. M FOR SAFETY
1. Dirty Secrets all Around

An: ok, Fang has Dirty Little Secrets that he doesn't want out… Max and Iggy have dirty little secrets as well…now that Angel is older; she thinks it's time to put something in action. With a little bit of help from Nudge and Gazzy, They make the three oldest of the flock admit Secrets they long ago hid from the world, and Each other.

- - - - - - -

"_Why… why do I have to think of such things? Why do I think of Iggy and Max like that? Well… I know _Why_ but still!! It's wrong!" _ Angel was listening in on none other than Fangs thoughts as he woke up from a light nap in the sun. He had been the one to do a watch last night so he was a tad bit tired and Max made him go to sleep insisting that she would wake him if anything happened… Talk about weird. Fang actually listened. 

Angel was now 11 years old, and she was really getting tired of hearing the thoughts of her distressed friends that were so heavily in denial. Every time Max, Fang, or Iggy woke up from a very interesting dream they always asked the same questions… "Why that, why me, why them?" This was really trying on Angel's nerves… not to mention it made her kind of sad to hear some of the thoughts from her adoptive family… Time for action! Getting 13-year-old Gazzy and 16-year-old Nudge Angel told them her plan of action… Mission: To get Fang, Max, and Iggy to admit their so-called dirty little secrets.

**Fangs Point of View:**

_I had that dream again… the one that makes me wonder how I manage not to turn red after waking from it…_ It was the same dream that had been in his mind since he turned 16…Considering he was 19 now he really needed to get the dream to stop because it was _never_ going to happen… Closing his eyes he thought of the dream again…

_Fang walked into a room…there was Max laying in a bed with silk sheets, her blond hair falling over her face slightly as she slept peacefully. Smiling softly he looked over to the lump on the bed beside her… Iggy… he was laying with his arm around Max, as if he was completely content with the world. Fang walks closer to the bed and both Iggy and Max open their eyes smirking at him… 'Looks like they weren't asleep after all' he has the chance to think before suddenly he is in the bed with them… Max on one side of him, Iggy on the other, all three of them are pressed up against each other completely naked… Fangs hand ghosts down Iggy's back before resting on his ass as his other arm wraps securely around Max. Max's hand would be on his chest but Iggy's always snaked down to stroke…_

Opening his eyes again Fang let a small sigh escape his lips; so quiet not even Iggy would have been able to hear it. He really needed to get these hormones in check… it was starting to annoy him. Looking around, Fang spotted Max up in a tree watching over everyone quietly, under the tree was Iggy listening to everything around him, a pair of headphones turned off, but still hanging around his neck. But the most peculiar sight… was Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge with their heads together whispering furiously. They were definitely up to something. He could practically smell it. This couldn't bode well.

Iggy's Point of View 

He could have sworn he heard Fang say something in his sleep… it sounded strangely like his name… He couldn't let it drop, Fang was having quite an interesting dream, he could hear it in his voice when he muttered in his sleep… not to mention Iggy could swear he herd Fang's heart beat all the way over where he was.

Or maybe it was wishful thinking… After all Iggy knew about his secret little obsession with the flocks Tall, Dark and Handsome… Iggy had gotten his eyesight back shortly after Max got rid of The Voice. They weren't sure what happened, or why but it was like the chemicals that were dropped in Iggy's eyes where only temporary and he could now see perfectly… And as much as Max said she hated 'the stupid voice' you could tell sometimes she felt kind of lonely without it… After all it was in her brain for the better, and worse, part of three years. Speaking of Max… this brought him to an interesting revelation that he had about a year back… He was having not-so-innocent thoughts about her… The remembrance of these dreams brought a red coloring to his face… after all, what would he do if Angel found out about them!

Iggy looked around him, it was nice to have his vision back if not kind of weird… after all he had been blind for quite sometime… it was as if his being blind was yet another test for the flock… just another boundary to get past. He noticed that when he looked around, the things he loved looking at the most were the way Max and Fang looked with their wings out… when they were flying… the way Fang looked with his midnight wings, and perfect grace… Max flying, her hair whipping about her face as she forgot the bad memories in life as she was in the air. He had to get used to the colors that where now back in his life… no longer hazy images, but the real deal. Everyone had changed a lot in appearance… it was amazing for Iggy to see it now… Angel and Gazzy looked particularly different considering the last time he seen them they only had their downy feathers.

Max's Point of View 

Max watched everything and everyone… it was weird not having the voice, but even more so to not have to run from erasers… They hadn't seen hide or hair of the Eraserfied-mutants it was unsettling. That wasn't the only thing getting to Max lately… Fang and Iggy had been acting different. Fang had, if possible, gotten even more silent over the past three years, and Iggy had been acting off as well… He was becoming quiet… every time you looked at him he was thinking. At first she thought maybe it was because he was adjusting to his eyes, but now she knew it was something different.

Angel was starting to creep her out. She kept giving her what could only be described as knowing, and annoyed looks. Angel had definitely been reading her mind lately. That was a very bad thing. Especially because of the thoughts she was having lately… Not exactly the kind of thing you want an eleven-year-old girl hearing… Even if she was forced to grow up quickly and could kick ass just as well as they could. 'Sexual thoughts, and violent thoughts were quite different boat rides if you get what I mean' Silently Max cursed to herself the voice was gone! So why did she still try talking to it? Was it another bloody test? Or was the fact that she thought it was a test simply wishful thinking? Yea sure it was a tough life kicking butt, running from the white coats, and hiding from the world but… once your used to it and then you get it all just taken away… your left a bit unnerved.

Authors POV 

Unknowingly the eldest members of the flock were all thinking the same thing. They were lusting after one-another and maybe even loved each other… And were failing miserably at hiding it. Max and Iggy didn't know Fang's secret, Fang and Max didn't know Iggy's secret, and Fang and Iggy had no idea about Max's secret… But Angel Nudge and Gazzy knew about them all. So now the question was… How do they younger kids play matchmakers?

**TBC**

**AN**: Ok I absolutely love the idea of you guys giving me ideas on how to get this crazy little love triangle together. Just a few rules

All three of them have to get together, no breaking of hearts.

There is absolutely no way one of the three can be in on what the younger kids are up to.

Have fun with it!!!

Now, if you guys give me some good ideas I can finish this story with maybe some of your ideas instead of my own. And in order for this story to be nice and long, I will be making sure that Max, Fang, and Iggy don't just hop into the boat and ride to 'lovers lane' lol :-D

SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns


	2. A Rant and A Game

**An: I got a flame guys, it keeps me warm at night… I am a disgusting person because I just so happen to love the idea of little kids making mischief and getting their older friends together Here is the next chapter hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like James Patterson? DO I LOOK MALE?! No, and No, so here is another one... Do I own Maximum Ride? DING DING DING if you guess no, you can read on, if you guess yes, check yourself into the nearest funny farm...**

- - - - - - -

**Nudge's Thoughts**

We decided what we were going to do to get Max, Fang, and Iggy together. It was really fun, and I mean it's so cool that we are getting them to finally tell each other that they like each other! It's exciting you know? It's like watching a reality show… We get to play matchmakers! It's so much more fun because we are getting our friends to date each other… I wonder how they found out they liked each other, I mean did they just one day wake up and know? Or was it because of those 'weird dreams' that Angel said they were having… Of course I know what 'weird' dreams she was talking about even though she didn't really understand them. Just because I don't personally know my parents doesn't mean that I didn't ask about the 'birds and the bees' so to speak, why do they call it the birds and the bees? I mean yea the guys do the so-called pollinating of the 'flower'

And bird lay eggs, but… heeyyy does that mean we would lay eggs? I wonder what it would be like to lay an egg instead of having live children… It could be interesting, I mean just because of the fact that it's only 2 percent avian DNA doesn't mean it couldn't change that right?

Oh, sorry, back to the story we have going here… Anyway we are going to get Fang and Iggy and Max together… Does anyone else wonder how long Fang and Iggy have known that they were what people call 'bisexual'? I guess it is just another reason for us to be looked at funny… Because they actually found love in not only a girl but another boy as well… I hate it when people act all bad and stuff because of who someone loves… yeah ok not talking about this… I will yell a lot and that won't be good…

**Fang's Point Of View (During Nudge's Mental Rant)**

I watched silently as Angel and the younger group members talked… They were whispering and nodding at what each other where saying. The look Angel gave me when she looked over was almost scary. If it was possible for me to be scared of an eleven-year-old girl, I was. The thing about girls is you never know what they are going to do, and you never really figure out their minds completely. The look she gave me definitely made shivers go up my spine… She was up to something that I could highly regret later on in life.

Watching as the epitome of cute-ness went over to Max; I wondered what she could possibly be so happy about. I herd her whisper about some kind of game and her face lit up when Max decided that a game would be fun, without any help from Angel's powers, or Bambi eyes. Max gathered us all together in a small circle ignoring the weird looks she was getting from Iggy and the slightly fearful looks from Gazzy, she told us that Angel had decided to play a game to pass the time. I never expected the next words to come out of her mouth, and if I were any other bird-kid I would have allowed my jaw to drop… Much like Iggy's did.

**Iggy's Point of View**

No matter what I was expecting that day, no matter what has happened to us in our life, what Max just said, was one of the most surprising things I have ever herd… Honestly, how weird would it be for a group of bird-kids to be in a circle playing that specific game? I never expected to hear Max say:

"Lets play Truth or Dare"

I know I looked at her like she was crazy. And yes I know that my jaw was currently on the ground, thanks for mentioning… Picking my jaw up and setting it back where it belonged on my face I carefully schooled my features to look at Max as if she was crazy the proper way… I didn't expect for all of the kids to gang up and say how fun it would be, or how much they really, _really_ wanted to play this game. They must be crazy… Well, if I could make bombs and kick eraser-ass while blind, what could a little game of Truth or Dare do… Right?

I was _**so**_ screwed.

Needless to say I couldn't weasel my way out of playing this god-forsaken game… And I waited for someone to make the mistake and ask the forbidden question. I smirked when Gazzy's voice spoke up:

"Who's first?" I grinned at him before I herd Fang's deep, quiet voice say "You are" That voice of his was going to get me into trouble one of these days… In fact I am sure Angel noticed the shiver that went through my body when I herd it.

So here we were, sitting in a circle, as the sun went down about ready to play a game of 'Truth or Dare' like a bunch of kids that never had to save the world, didn't have wings, and couldn't completely have one of our members of the flock read some ones mind for the answers we seek… Yea… Life sure is interesting.

**An: Ok, yeah this one is kind of short but I blame that on the fact that I am running on empty here... It's like 2:33 am right now so give me a little bit of slack lol. I hope you all like this chapter, because I will be moving on to my Harry Potter fanfiction Bad Boy next... If any one wants to read that and doesn't mind Harry/Draco pairings perhaps hyou could... and give me an idea of the next song that I should use because it is purely a songfic fanfiction...  
Thanks for Reading  
Rose Thorns**


End file.
